There is known a vehicle drive assisting apparatus that, during running of a vehicle, displays a captured image of the vicinity of the vehicle imaged by an imaging apparatus mounted on the vehicle on a display apparatus installed in the vehicle. A driver, by checking the captured image displayed on the display apparatus, may recognize obstacles in the vicinity of the vehicle while driving the vehicle and also, in parking, park the vehicle accurately and easily in a parking space.
Further, in one example the drive assisting apparatus displays, in addition to the captured image of the vicinity of the vehicle, an indicator for assisting driving superimposed on the captured image (for example, Patent Document 1). The indicator superimposed on the captured image is, for example, a predicted path guide line of the vehicle. The captured image having the indicator superimposed thereon allows the driver to more accurately and easily recognize a distance between the vehicle and an object as well as a width of the vehicle.